1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotating electrical machine integrated with a controller, wherein the rotating electrical machine such as a motor and a generator is integrated with the controller controlling outputs of the rotating electrical machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional controller of a rotating electrical machine is generally provided at a position detached from the rotating electrical machine and, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1, for example, constituted of an inverter circuit, a control circuit, a semiconductor current element with an output conductor current detection magnetic core, and an output signal amplification circuit housed in a housing different from that housing the rotating electrical machine. The current detection element with core, the amplification circuit, and the control circuit are mounted on an identical substrate.
Recently, a controller-integrated rotating electrical machine obtainable by integrating a controller with a rotating electrical machine has come under study, and one example of such controller-integrated rotating electrical machine is disclosed in Patent Literature 2. In Patent Literature 2, a controller (voltage controller) of a rotating electrical machine is mounted on the rotating electrical machine, and this controller-integrated rotating electrical machine has plural high side switches and plural low side switches serving as semiconductor switching elements and is provided with an output controller for in-vehicle generator. The rotating electrical machine also has the output controller for a vehicle which is provided with an AC/DC power conversion unit applying a power generation voltage for the generator to a battery after commutating the voltage, a field current controller constituted of a switching element interrupting a field current for energizing a field coil, and a voltage controller including a semiconductor integrated circuit maintaining the voltage of the battery at a predetermined value by controlling one of the AC/DC power conversion unit and the field current controller. In this controller-integrated rotating electrical machine, control on outputs of the rotating electrical machine is adjusted by detecting an interphase voltage.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-11-127583 (FIG. 3 and description thereof)
Patent Literature 2: JP-A-2003-225000 (FIG. 7 and description thereof)
As a current detection element, a magnetic detection element detecting intensity of a magnetic field generated when a current is supplied is widely used as a high accuracy detection unit. However, in view of a strong demand for structural reliabilities such as shake resistance and heat resistance, a constitution achieving positioning of the detection element with increased accuracy, high rigidity and excellent shake resistance, easy assembly, improvements in detection accuracy in view of the magnetic field generated by the rotating electrical machine itself, and the like is required for a conventional controller-integrated rotating electrical machine unlike a controller provided separately from the rotating electrical machine.